


A Father's Advice

by fandomgalcentral



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: When the stubbornness of two kings threatens their courtship, it’s up Aliethir and Legolas to find a way to bring them together with a few surprises and bumps along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Aliethir came out of her chambers, taking in the crisp morning air. Everyone else was asleep, but she loved being up the earliest of everyone in the mountain. Walking along the corridors, her beautiful dress swept along the ground in a grand fashion as she went out to the gardens, her favorite place (Other than the library) to be alone with her thoughts, however today was a bit different as she would be meeting Legolas later that afternoon as her nerves got the best of her as she sighed. 

“Something on your mind, dear?” A familiar voice caught her off guard as she tensed for a moment as she faced her father, Fili who approached, looking as regal as he could. A smile appeared on her face for a quick moment, then disappeared. He took a seat next to her, sensing her tension, a radiating feeling he didn’t like, especially when it came to the blonde prince of the forest. He hadn’t really gotten used to the fact that they had become friends quickly and that things maybe getting more romantic.   
  
“Have you ever been in love, ada?” She looked at her clasped hands, her voice quiet, but only loud enough for the golden prince to hear. Normally, she would take it upon herself to deal with these matters, but fear crept into her heart and she needed his aid in a moment like this. She watched his hesitated expression as his brows furrowed together, more in a complicated frustration then anything else. 

He sighed. He looked into her beautiful eyes. “I have not dear. But you are. I can see it in the way you conduct yourself when that young elf prince is around. I will not interfere with whatever choice you decide to make. I will make an effort to get to know him.” She smiled silently in victory, laying her head on his shoulder. She couldn’t thank him enough. “He isn’t as bad as his father. He is nothing like him, except maybe in looks…” She started laughing, causing Fili to laugh as well as the two talked for quite a while before Fili departed for a council meeting, much to her despair.   
  


“Oh, Aliethir?” He stopped behind the door, giving her a slight smirk. 

“Yes father?” She looked at him and noticed his smirk, trying to fight her urge to laugh. 

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do sweetheart.” He disappeared into the council room as she stood there, red as a rose. She let out a small laugh as she met Legolas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing Fili like he did wasn’t too surprising as he met her in the gardens of Erebor. Legolas had been slightly nervous for this meeting since they’d agreed to it. He knew the Crown Prince was protective of his daughter and that Thorin was even more so than his oldest nephew, but even Thorin couldn’t stop their plan.  

“Legolas!” Aliethir ran up, wrapping her arms around him. Ever since they had met, she couldn’t deny there was a connection between the two as Legolas held her, afraid she’d float away.

“Aliethir, you’re in a fantastic mood this morning.” He released her as they walked inside the gardens of Erebor.  

“I spoke to my father.”  

“And what did he say?”  

“He said he’d give you a chance. Granted, he and Thorin still aren’t happy with Thranduil after what he did.” Legolas nodded. He understood, but was happy hat Fili was willing to give him a chance, despite the tensions.  

“I know Thorin won’t like it, but this can probably heal the wounds made.”  

“Agreed.”

 

Kili watched the Elf and his niece stroll in the gardens. He gave a resigned sigh, knowing where her heart lied. He loved Aliethir dearly and wanted her happy and if that was with Legolas, then that’s the way it would stay.  

“Spying on my daughter, are you?” Fili chuckled, placing a hand on Kili’s shoulder. Ever since the young lady had entered their lives, things seemed to lighten up shortly after. Her presence calmed everyone, even Thorin, who’d been resistant in the beginning. She had them wrapped around her finger.

“Just keeping an eye on her is all. You know what Thorin would say if he found this out? He’d be furious, Fee. Hear me out. What if he does something to try and stop her?”

“Knowing Aliethir, she would not allow it, Kee. Uncle would have to stand down. She follows her heart and her heart knows what she wants. She’s a smart lass.”

“And you’re going to allow the elf to court her?”

“I allow her to make her own choices, brother.”

 

Thorin was exiting the council chambers when he was approached by Thranduil. A snarl escaped his throat, but he remained as loyal as he could from one king to another.  

“Your Majesty. My apologies for arriving suddenly. We have a problem.”

“What problem?”

“Do you not know?”  

“Know what?” 

Thranduil sighed. Sometimes Thorin could be the most clueless dwarf in Middle Earth.  

“Legolas is planning to court Aliethir.”  

“He what? You must be misinformed, Thranduil.”  

“Have you not seen them taking strolls together and spending time with one another? I worry your niece will change him, much like she’s changed you.”  

“Don’t you dare accuse her, she has been nothing but loyal to us.” Thranduil gives him a thoughtful, yet mocking look.  

“When Fili found her, you were the most resistant of all the dwarves. Granted she isn’t a dwarf, but she is special.  She has you wrapped around her finger.”  

“Are you mocking a fellow royal? Not a good image for you.” He retorts as Aliethir appears in the doorway. Thranduil turns around as well, watching the young woman.  

“Oh, my apologies. I’ll come back.” She began to retreat.  

“No, come dear. The Elven King was just on his way out.”

Aliethir watched as he passed her, giving her a disapproving look as he leaned down.  

“He can do much better than a half breed!” He whispered as he left, leaving the young girl shook, but she didn’t show it. Not in front of Thorin, but other than FIli and Kili, he knew her almost too well.  

“Sit sweetheart.”

“Uncle, how would you feel if…” She hesitated a moment as his expression changed.

“If?”  

“If Legolas courted me?” He froze and Aliethir knew she had probably asked the wrong thing.  

“You know I don’t trust his kin. You can do better.”  

She sighed and quietly left the chamber, returning to her own and sobbed.  


	3. Chapter 3

Skipping meals was not like her to do. Worried for her, Fili slipped away from the group and knocked on the chamber door to Aliethir’s room. He could hear her soft sobbing.  

“Aliethir?”  

Another knock. The door slowly creaked opened as she peeked out, her eyes red from crying. He knew something happened.  

“I brought you dinner, sweetheart. What happened? I’ve never seen you so sad.” He walked in, setting the bowl down, joining her on the edge of her bed. She refused to speak, looking at her hands. It broke his heart to see her so upset. He tilted her chin up as she sighed.  

“Thranduil told him. Neither approves. Ada, what do I do?”  

“Forget them. They can’t control your heart. Only you can do that.” A little smile. That’s what he was looking for as he wiped her tears, embracing his daughter, but felt her shaking.

“There’s more to this.” He senses her hesitation as she looked at him.  

“He called me a half breed.” She watched his expression change. She felt his anger.

“No one gets away with that. Not to my little girl!”  

“Ada! I will prove him otherwise.”  

“You have nothing to prove to that pointy eared, selfish…”

“Stop!” She giggled at his rant, watching his face flush for a moment.  

“I got the idea. What of Thorin?”  

“You leave him to me, sweetheart. Now, eat before Bombur takes offense.”  

“He always does if I’m not hungry.” She laughed. He started to leave.  

“Do me a favor will you next time you see Thranduil?”  

“Yes?”

“Tell him if he has a problem to come see me.” He gave her a sly smirk.  

“I’ll send him your way next time I see him. Oh, one more thing.”

“Yes, my dear?”  

“Love you.”

“I love you too darling.”  

 

Thorin still wasn’t convinced of the Elven King’s words until one winter afternoon he saw the two in the garden. The elf would not be courting his niece, not if he had anything to say to the matter. Before he could leave, however, Fili appeared, seemingly upset.  

“Well, I was just hoping to find you. Let’s get Aliethir, she’s with the elf.”

“I know she is.” Thorin’s expression changed to shock.  

“How do you…?”

“I told her she’s allowed to love whom she wants. I know you don’t like Thranduil, but what makes you think I will allow you to stop her from being happy? You have no right to interfere.”

“She’s one of us. She will NOT be courting an elf.”  

“Uncle, she’s old enough to make her own choices! I know you’re very protective of her, but you can’t protect her from the outside world. No one can. She needs to follow her heart and you need to back off this whole thing. It doesn’t make you kingly if you interfere with someone’s happiness and I think you know that. I stayed with Kili back in Laketown because family comes before any of this. The same applies to Aliethir.”  

 

Aliethir giggled, listening to Legolas tell her stories of Thranduil. She had not known much of the Elven king other than the fact he was a self centered bastard. Her face fell quite suddenly.  

“What bothers you, darling?” Legolas pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. Her feeling betrayed her.  

“He called me half breed. Oh Legolas…” She snuggled into his chest as his protective embrace encircled the young woman. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.  

“Listen to me, Aliethir, you are no such thing. They don’t understand the bond we share. They will not keep us apart even if we must run away.” This made her look at him in shock as a tear fell.

“You cannot surly be serious! That is ridiculous. My family would worry!”  

“If they worry, they will find you. If Fili has talked any sense-”

“He won’t listen. You know Thorin. He’s highly stubborn. If you want to run, we’ll run.”  

“I shall meet you by the waterfall at nightfall.”  


	4. Chapter 4

_Taking her hand, Legolas led her deep into the forest. Aliethir noticed how light it was. This was a different part of woods, which lit up like a christmas tree._

_“This forest is old. Stay by my side. It will make you see things you do not wish to see.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Your deepest fears. The lights will entrance you and take you to a place you’ll never return from.” Aliethir nodded as they continued deeper onward into the forest._

_Back in Mirkwood, Thranduil was getting ready to leave for a meeting with Thorin and Bard when one his guards entered, having a grim look on his face._

_“My Lord, Legolas has gone.”_

_“Where?”_

_“We do not know. He has taken his bow with him and some of his hunting items.”_

_An angry look crossed Thranduil’s face as he slammed his fist on the table. It seemed Legolas was more serious about this courtship than he had thought. He headed straight for the mountain._

 

_Kili ran down the hall, nearly running into Fili. Fili stopped him, seeing the concerned look in Kili’s eyes._

_“Aliethir’s gone!” Kili said quickly as the brothers quickly went to find the young woman. They ran into Thorin on the way out._

_“Where are two headed?”_

_“Aliethir has left. This is your doing. I told you not to interfere.”_

_“I was just-”_

_“No. You hurt her and they decided to run. I don’t blame them. I really don’t.” He and Kili left to find Aliethir, leaving Thorin standing in shock._

 

_Night had fallen when they came to a stop, the lights far behind them as Aliethir looked at him. Neither had such much during their trip, but a little ways ahead saw a small campfire. The site seemingly abandoned as they sat, the fire warming them._

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Yes, Legolas. I’m fine. I’ve never been so far from home before.”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”_

_A snapping twig caught them off guard as Legolas pulled out and arrow and pointed it at a young blonde woman, who didn’t notice them at first, setting some logs down then looked at the elf. She chuckled._

_“It seems you have stumbled upon my camp. Welcome. You can put your bow away, Master Legolas.” Aliethir nodded as he did so, both of them looking at her in shock. He retook his seat next to Aliethir, holding her hand in his._

_“How do you know who I am?”_

_“Who doesn’t? Prince of the Woodland Realm and a Princess of Erebor. Interesting I cross paths with you here. Runaway lovers, are you? I figured as much.”_

_“Not to be rude, but who are you, miss? We’ve never seen you about this parts before.”_

_“I’m new here, actually. Talia. Legolas and Aliethir, correct? You’d be Fili’s daughter.”_

_“Yes.” Talia nodded at her answer._

_“Why are you all the way out here, far from home?”_

_“My uncle and his father do not like our courtship or approve. So, we did the only logical thing we could do, which is run away.” Aliethir said quietly. Talia chuckled, making both of them look at her._

_“Running away solves nothing. Granted, Thranduil and Thorin are more alike than they think, but they do not have control over who you can love. No one but yourselves have control over that. Now tell me dears, was running really worth it?”_

_Legolas and Aliethir sat in silence for a little bit while she awaited an answer. The simple answer was: no. They knew what they did would hurt their loved ones as Aliethir sighed._

_“No. But how do we bring them together without hurting anyone?”_

_“If you’d allow me, I’d like to bring my insight into it. No one has a right to stop you guys from being in love. Shall we get you home? I’m to assume they gathered at the mountain.”_


	5. Chapter 5

_As they started off, Kili stopped, watching three figures approach._

_“I don’t think we have to look far.”_

_Aliethir was relieved to be home as she stopped, seeing her father and uncle. Emotion overwhelmed her as she ran to them and hugged them tight. Talia watched and approached them with Legolas in tow._

_“Are you alright?” FIli asked as Aliethir nodded._

_“Yes Ada. I’m sorry. We had no choice…”_

_“It’s alright. Come. Thorin and Thranduil will be awaiting in the council chambers.” He turned to the blonde woman as they had left._

_“Thank you for keeping them safe.”_

_“I don’t know what the hell is going on, but do I have you permission to dare I say, intervene?”_

_“Of course.”_

 

_They enter the council chambers where the kings stand, anger on their faces as Aliethir held Legolas’s hand, slightly frightened when Thorin was angry. It was rare for him to be angry with her, but this was one of those times._

_“How dare you think you can both-”_

_“Hold on! I do not know you all well, but I’m Talia. I would just like to point out that you two, even though you are rulers of your respective realms are acting like complete jackasses. These two are clearly in love, whether you like it or not. Neither of you have any right to break them up. Now running away wasn’t the answer, but they felt trapped and if any of you have been in love and someone disapproved, wouldn’t you do the same thing? If anything-”_

_“Silence! I will not be shamed by a human woman of all people!”_

_“Let her finish, Thranduil.” Kili said defensively, daring to look the Elven king in the eye._

_“You’re both interfering with peace between kingdoms. You both may not like it, but this is a good thing. They are in love, it also can bring peace and harmony between your kingdoms. Did you two ever stop and think about that?” Thranduil and Thorin froze, looking at the young woman as if she had dipped them in ice water by their balls._

_“We hadn’t thought about that…” Thorin admits, ashamed._

_“I do not like this courtship-” Thranduil started, but it was Aliethir who stopped him, suddenly angry._

_“You have no right to even think about insulting me or my family! Granted I may not be an elf, a dwarf or anything of the like, but I will NOT allow anyone to interfere in our happiness. Not you, not Thorin. Listen carefully, you can try and keep me away from Legolas, but if you dare try, I will show you no mercy.” Aliethir stormed out, Legolas following as everyone stood in shock, but Fili had a look of pride on his face._


	6. Chapter 6

_Aliethir and Legolas entered the council chambers where Thorin and Thranduil sat in front of them. Nervousness grew in the pit of her stomach as they sat across from the two kings. She and Legolas glanced at each other a moment, then looked at their respective relatives._

_“We’ve been speaking and have come to an agreement.” Thorin said, resigned. Ali was afraid to even ask as Thorin continued as if reading her mind. “We have decided not to support this courtship. Ali, as punishment for disobeying my wishes, I have no choice but to banish you.” Her whole being froze in that moment as he stared into her eyes, his blue eyes void of any emotion._

_Banishment? What had she done to deserve such a fate?_

_“I will join her-” Legolas started, but Thranduil put his hand up, silencing his son._

_“You will stay in Mirkwood. You are forbidden to leave, unless I say otherwise. This is the best way for this not to happen.”_

_“Start packing your things, Aliethir. Your carriage will be arriving shortly to take you to your new destination.” Thorin said._

_Aliethir couldn’t move. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. She finally found her voice after several moments of silence after Legolas and Thranduil had left._

_“Uncle, please reconsider! You cannot banish me because of how I feel for him. I can’t help it.” She stood, shaking in anger and fear. Something was wrong._

_“I can do as I please. I am your king and you will obey my wishes or suffer the consequences!” He roared back. Ali straightened up, being braver than she seemed as she stood up against Thorin._

_“YOU ARE NO KING! You can sit there with a crown upon your head, but it does NOT make one a true king. You hide behind the crown like a coward as an excuse for acts such as this. If I ever do return, you will suffer at my mercy.” She said in a low voice, storming out of the council chambers in a rage she’d never known before._

_“You did WHAT?!” Fili’s voice boomed around Thorin’s chambers after the news had spread. He was not allowing his little girl to suffer any longer. “Thorin, how could you banish her?! She’s one of us!”_

_“She doesn’t belong here. She’s been nothing but trouble. She’s nothing!”_

_“Say how you really feel.” Fili retorted sarcastically with an eye roll._

_“She’s a half breed who needs to be with her own kind! She’s an outsider. Let her go.” Thorin replied in a harsh tone of his own._

_“I’m going with her. And you can’t stop me.”_

_“If you follow that traitor, consider yourself disowned.”_

_“I’ll take my chances.” Fili said and left, slamming the door._


	7. Chapter 7

“Father, you can’t-”

“Thorin will either stick to his choice or see himself as a fool. There is no in between.”

“Ada, I think the sickness has returned!” Ali said, making Fili freeze. He recalls when he, Kili and a couple others arrived at Erebor after Smaug had been slain years before Aliethir had been brought to the mountain.

“How can you be sure?”

“I can’t…” Ali sighed as she had no proof. She finished packing her things as a roar was heard in the distance.

“What in Mahal’s name…?”

Outside, waiting for them was a giant dragon, dark with red and brown features. It gave Ali a nudge and growled as Fili as they approached the great beast, but with a few words, the beast calmed as Thorin appeared before them, rage in his eyes.

“Get that beast out of here before I have it slain!”

Without another word, the dragon took off with Fili and Aliethir, leaving everyone stunned by the magnificent sight above.

 

Helping Fili off her dragon, Ali felt at peace as she turned to the entranceway of Rivendell. With a final nudge, the dragon disappeared in the sunset filled sky. Ali made her way to the front of Rivendell, where Elrond stood to greet the two.

“Aliethir! Prince Fili, this is quite the surprise! What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Do you mind if we stay here for a little bit? It’s a bit of an odd situation and we’ve been banished for a while until Uncle can… calm himself, so to speak.” Ali said calmly. Elrond simply nodded as he took her to her room, letting Fili choose his own. The young princess had much on her mind as he stopped her.

“Ali, do tell me what bothers you. You seem to be contemplating.”

“Forgive me, Elrond. I did not wish to trouble you like this. Father suggested this place since he liked it here.” Elrond simply nodded.

“I do not mind that you’re here. In fact, it’s a pleasure. Now, tell me what bothers you.”

Aliethir hesitated before speaking. “I’m confused why uncle would act this way. If anything, I thought he’d support this, but I was wrong.” The young woman’s voice broke as she turned to the waterfall in the distance.

“Perhaps there’s other plans for you, Aliethir.”

“Did you have to do that?” Kili asked, being slightly sarcastic about it as he returned with Thorin to his chambers. Thorin gave him a dark glare as he poured himself a tankard of ale. He was in no mood for Kili’s quips today, especially after the dragon’s appearance.

“Do you wish I banish you along with the two traitors?”

“I think you’re missing the point, uncle. Which is why I did something I never thought of doing, thanks to Fili. We always have a backup plan in case the talking never works. I know in your heart of hearts you really don’t hate Aliethir. I think you’re just upset because she’s in love with an elf and your hatred for the elves comes into play. You can’t stand it, so you try and separate them-”

“THAT’S ENOUGH! Out Kili or I shall banish you as-” Before he could finish, another voice joined in that made Kili wince.

“THORIN OAKENSHIELD! HOW DARE YOU BANISH YOUR NIECE AND NEPHEW! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!” The female voice screeched, making Thorin wince in annoyance.

“Hello Dis. You’re looking lovely.” Thorin said calmly as Kili snuck off, smirking. Thorin knew he was in trouble now as Dis smacked him a few times, getting his attention, anger obvious on her face.

“Don’t you dare try to play nice! Have you lost your damned mind? What did she do?” Dis asked, not understanding why Thorin would act this way. If anything, he’d be grateful she found someone who appreciated the bonds of family.

“She did nothing. Dis, this is a bit more complicated than it seems. I had a thought since Thranduil brought this to my attention.” He watched as his sister crossed her arms. This had her attention.

“And what thought was this?”

“What if the elf isn’t her true One?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Thorin, you must be mistaken! How can Legolas not be her One?” Dis froze.

“I just have a weird feeling. I know she isn’t a dwarf or an elf. But I think it’s just a crush. She thinks she loves him, but she’s meant for another.”

“Is it possible that Mahal has other plans for her? Who could possibly be her One?”

“Someone not from this world.” He responded as a portal opened up above them, out falling a beautiful young woman in armor who stood in front of them, startling the two dwarves. The woman looked around a moment before speaking, staring at Thorin directly.

“Where is she?” She approached Thorin, who didn’t back down. She wasn’t from their world, that’s for sure.

“Who?”

“You know of whom I speak!” She pulled out rope off her armor, wrapping him in it. It began to glow.

“I… I don’t know! The dragon took them other than where she was supposed to go!” He replied, truthfully as the brunette released him, having anger on her face, which softened to one of concern.

“You said dragon. What did the dragon look like?”

“I wasn’t paying attention, if I’m honest. Who are you?”

“None of your concern. Where was she to go?”

“I was to send her to the Shire. Her home.” He replied.

“She isn’t there. She’s elsewhere in this world.” The woman replied. “You will help me find her.”  

 

Aliethir sighed. The last few days had been the worst of her life. Not only was she banished from her home, but her heart had betrayed her. She didn’t love Legolas anymore, not like she thought she would. Footsteps caught her attention as she quickly wiped her tears, staring out the large opening.

“Are you alright?” Fili touched her shoulder, sitting next to her.

“I wish I could say yes. Why does being in love hurt?”

“I don’t know sweetheart.”

 

“Why must you do this? Can you and Thorin not put your differences aside and not allow us to be happy?” Legolas glared at Thraduil, seething with anger, but kept his voice even.  Thranduil chuckled at his son.

“She’s not one of us. You must know that. Legolas, you need to be with one of your own kind.”

“It doesn’t matter. I love her whether you like it or not. I will find her and be with her. You nor Thorin will stop us. If you’d get your egos in check, we wouldn’t be having this problem.” Legolas muttered with a smirk on his face.

Late into the night, Legolas snuck out of Mirkwood, finding Talia on his way.

“There you are. Ali’s in Rivendell with Fili. She’s not well.” Talia said, near tears.

“Take me to her.”

 

Aliethir lay in her bed, in a distressed state as several healers surrounded her. It had been a few months since they’d been in Rivendell as Fili worried over his daughter, but stayed out of the way. He couldn’t stop his pacing as Talia and Legolas appeared.

“You’ve come.. How did you-” Fili started.

“I had a feeling she wasn’t good and I caught Legolas on my way.” Talia replied.

“I’m glad you have.” Fili said as Thorin, Dis and the woman join them. Legolas glared at Thorin, but relaxed when Talia placed a hand on his shoulder speaking Elvish, much to the surprise of the group.

_“Calm yourself Legolas. Aliethir needs you now.”_

“I thought your father had forbidden you to leave.” Thorin said.

“Yes, he is my King. But he does not command my heart, just like you are Aliethir’s king, but you do not control her heart.” Legolas replied softly, worrying for the love of his life as a healer appeared to the group.

“I apologize for the intrusion. I have news.”

“What is it? Is she alright?” Legolas asked, on edge.

“The Princess is with child!” The healer announced.


	9. Chapter 9

8 months came and went as Ali sat between Thranduil and Thorin once more. This grudge had to end and if she had to end it, then so be it. Granted, being 8 months pregnant didn’t help matters, but she was a fighter then and now.

“You both need to put aside your petty grudges and come to a negotiation of your own and NOT try and kill each other. While you two do this, I have an uninvited guest to take care of. Get to it.” Ali smiled and walked out, confronting the stranger who came to find her. Entering the chambers, silence passed between the two women for a moment.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Ali said softly to the woman.

“I had to. Come back with me. There is nothing for you here.”  The woman replied, her voice breaking.

“I have a child on the way, Faith. There is something for me here. I feel at home and you of all people should respect that. I don’t belong on your world. Besides, sometimes I wonder if you’re a selfish person.”

“How so?” Faith asked.

“Well for instance, you come here for no reason and make demands. I thought you were taught better than that.” Talia says, entering the room. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” She bows to Aliethir who smiled at Talia.

“Talia, I wanted to make sure she was okay. Blame Nancy for that whole demand thing.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t make an appearance of her own. She’s known as one for it.” Talia and Faith begin laughing, calming themselves as Faith looked at Aliethir. “But, Talia is right. I shouldn’t have shown up out of nowhere.”

“How did you know I was here?” Ali asked, taking a seat now.

“We’ve been watching this realm since the battle many years ago.”  Talia confessed softly.  Ali didn’t press the issue.

Thorin and Thranduil appear before the group sometime later, both looking much better than they were before.

“Have you both come to an agreement?” Fili and Kili asked in unison, earning a glare from both kings. Ali giggled as the hurt looks her father and uncle gave them.

“We have and we’re in agreement that we must come together for the sake of the child, our people and kingdoms.”

Ali and Legolas smile, hand in hand as the news is shared. Excusing themselves, they go for a stroll, silence passing for a few moments.

“No more fights, no more separations.  Do you think we can all live happily ever after now?” Ali asked, looking up at him with admiration in her eyes.

“I believe we can finally live in peace and harmony. Something we haven’t had in many moons. I do hope that our child doesn’t get influenced easily.” Legolas laughs.  

“Here’s to a peaceful life for us and everyone around us.” Ali said then gasped, nearly doubling over in pain as she gripped Legolas tight. Healers appear and take her as her screams are heard, the rest gathering in the hallway. Legolas had been pacing ever since his mate had been taking by the healers. Fili stood in front of him, fear in his voice.

“Is she alright?”

“I do not know. They will not let me inside.”

Hours seem to pass as they waited. Finally one of the healers appeared as Legolas and Fili both stood up, hoping for good news. The healer had a saddened look on her face.

“My lords, I have good and bad news.” She said as she watched Fili and Legolas exchange looks then nodded.

“The good news is the child has arrived. She’s healthy. The bad news is we have lost Aliethir.”


End file.
